Unexpected Company
by GwenFitz
Summary: Another Summoner and her guardians meet Yuna and her guardians. What will happen to the pilgramige? Will Auron escape from drunk, giggling girls? Find out......
1. Greetings and Hiccups

Wow..... I've finally gotten off of my ass and written a fanfic... its only been like a month.................. oooops.... anyways..... I have inserted my friends and myself into the world of Final Fantasy X.... soooo this will probably not follow the story line exactly.

anyways... for all those who have read this before... I'm changing **Lu's **name to **Tamika **because I didn't even notice the similarity between Lu and Lulu

* * *

I was walking down the path half listening to the unpleasant chatter of my companions. I was annoyed, and not just with my companions (who had somehow found their way into my margarita jug that I had been saving), but also with the shoopuf ride we had just had. The shoopuf in front of us had stopped for a while for a reason I don't know. But that didn't matter. What mattered was now it was growing dark and it was extra dangerous out at night with all the fiends around. 

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeek," screamed one of my companions Tamika, as she waved her finger around in front of her. Then Spits and Cali, my other two companions, looked at each other in surprise and started screaming too. I groaned and covered my ears, as I looked around the tree that was blocking my vision from whatever Tamika had spotted. To find a very surprised group of travellers. I would have laughed had I not been so annoyed.

"Oh my god." Tamika squealed. "You're Sir Auron, aren't you?" It was now that I realized that her finger was pointing at a man with greying hair, scarlet coat, and a sword even bigger than mine. He did look familiar. Tamika was starting to squeal again. Spits and Cali were just staring around in confusion, and hiccupping now and then.

The Sir Auron was looking around franticly trying to find an escape. He obviously wasn't good with squealing, drunk girls like he was with fiends. I sighed, there was only two sensible things to do. Which would be to knock Tamika out cold with the butt of my oversized Katana or throw her into the cold water situated to my left. I decided to go for my second option. And before Tamika had a chance to protest, she was making a big splash.

"Sorry, about that." I apologized to the group of travellers. I was apologizing for someone else's actions. Something was going to die. "She's a little drunk. The water will sober her up."

A girl a few years younger than me came forwards and bowed her head. "I am Yuna," she informed me, then added, "a summoner," after seeing my blank look. Then I was finding myself being introduced to her guardians. Lulu, who needed a shirt, Wakka, who needed a hair cut, Tidus, who laughed at nothing, Kimahri, who grunted, Rikku, who looked out of place, and Auron, who grunted also. "So, who are you?" Yuna asked.

"This is Cali," I said as I waved my hand in the direction of Cali, who was running around in circles, "She's a summoner." I winced as I said it, and from the surprised looks of the others, something they would never have expected. "This is Spits," who was doing the quail walk, "a guardian. Tamika, another guardian." she was blowing bubbles in the water. "I am, Arianna," I sighed, "and also a guardian."

"Why did you become a summoner?" Lulu tried to ask Cali, who wasn't responding, as she was now imitating Spits's quail walk. So I answered instead.

"Some maester named Seymour made her. He really scared her, so when he told her she should become a summoner, she said yes," I replied.

"He was really scary," Cali said, stopping her quail walk. "But, his voice was funny." She giggled.

"Basically he scared the others into doing it as well. I couldn't just let them go off on their own, so I became one of her guardians as well. I really think the Maester only made us do the pilgrimage so he could laugh at us." I finished, stepping down from my little commentary box.

"He wouldn't do a thing like that." Auron said, "It would be to obvious, not subtle enough for him." He paused. For effect I think. "Well, we have to hurry up, if we want to make it to Guadosalam before it gets dark." He started to go further down the path. The others followed him. Except for Rikku. She was staring behind me and giggling. I turned around. 

There were my companions, all fast asleep. I turned back around to ask for their help. But there was no one in sight, not even Rikku. Someone was so going to die. I sighed. It looked like I was going to have to stay the night here. I collected some firewood. Started a fire, and settled onto my black coat. It was going to be a long night, if I have to stay up the whole time. And as I listened to my companion's snores, I came up with multiple ways of torturing Auron. Just because it was going to be along night, it didn't mean that I couldn't enjoy it.

* * *

Yeesshhhhhhhh I know very very short..... but guess what its like 3:46 AM and I have school tomorrow.... sooo I should be going to bed now.........

Yeessshhh that would be smart...... I'll stop talking like that...... pls review... 


	2. Headaches and Annoyance

Okay...... I'm doing my second chapter now.... hopefully it will be much longer...... but knowing me (I like to write shorter chapters.... but not as short as the last one) it won't be..... Anyways... just to tell you all, I haven't gotten this far into the game.... (because its my friend's and we play for a couple hours every other weekend...) soooo my knowledge .of this part is limited to the fanfics I've read.... soooooooo don't blame me if things are out of order... I'll try my best.... besides, things were going to be a bit different anyways since I added my characters....

Oooh almost forgot... when I wrote the first chapter... I totally did not see the similarity between Lulu's and **Lu**'s names (Lu is a nickname for my friend)... So I'm **changing** it to **Tamika**.... soooo I'm sorry about that.... (I've also changed it in the first chapter)

***

"Ow, ow, ow!!" cried Tamika (A/N see top a/n), as she stubbed her toe for the millionth time. I smirk evilly. The others weren't in much better shape, as their hangovers made them very uncoordinated. They deserved the torture though, I had stayed up all night, and the only rewards I was getting for that, was my million and one ways of torturing Auron, and my companion's suffering. The latter had only one drawback. They complained constantly. At least I was positive that they wouldn't try to get into my margaritas again.

The trek to Guadosalam was taking too long, in my opinion. Apart from the fact that we were moving slower than snails. But since the three were finding walking straight difficult, tripping over anything that stuck up from the ground, and making a lot of noise, we seemed to be being attacked by every single fiend in the area.

Which only made my mood worse, considering I was the only one capable of fighting, without attacking one of the others. 

"Ari" whined Cali, "Are we there yet?" for the billionth time. I glared at her.

"My head hurts," moaned Spits just before she walked into a tree. Sighing, I rolled my eyes. 

Finally, we came around the last bend . Which resulted in Spits and Cali jumping around in joy, and somehow landing on the ground. Sighing I walked by them, heading for the main hall.

Guadosalam had an eerie feeling to it. Like we were being watched every step. But I would laugh if they thought our little group could cause any more trouble than a lot of noise. I entered the hotel to my right.

Inside, it was brightly light. With colourful tapestries decorating the walls. At the counter, I found out that we could buy weapons here. But, I decided to leave that until the next day. So I booked two rooms for the night. One for me, and one for them.

I left them to go to their room. Since I carried with me only what I need. I didn't need to put anything in the room. I wanted to explore this city before passing out on a bed. I wasn't sure if it was safe for us. There could be enemies lurking in any corner.

The feeling that I was being watched grew stronger with each step out of the hotel. And even though I really wanted to turn straight around and head back inside. I needed to find the local liquor store or bar to refill my jug.

After wandering around for a half an hour, I stumbled upon a place that looked a little run down. Since I was tired of finding nothing. I went in. Just expecting to be able to ask for directions.

Inside the atmosphere was very dank, even more so than outside. The lighting was dimmed. Whatever this place was, it wasn't much.

I approached what appeared to be the counter. The only real surface in the room. I could make out the shape of a Guado in the shadows behind it.

"Excuse me," I started, "But could you tell me if there is any place around here that I could buy alcohol?" The guado came forwards out of the shadows. He looked all oily and dirty. I had to refrain from wrinkling my nose.

"I have the only bar in this town." he replied. His voice got on my nerves. Normally, I would have gotten out right there and then. But I had been deprived of my special drink, and since I was travelling with the people I am with I needed one. 

"One lime margarita," I demanded. Trying to look over the counter at the drink he was making. I didn't really think I could trust him.

"Well someone has a rare taste," a gruff voice came out of one of the shadows at the end of the counter. Auron seemed to materialize out of nowhere. I felt the blood rushing to my head. I was going to have to get really drunk, or Summoner Yuna was going to find one of her precious guardians strangled.

I accepted my drink from the dirty bartender. The drink was very expensive. Since I didn't have as much gill as I would have liked, I had to get him to fill up my bottle with some cheap liquor. I pointedly ignored Auron as I took a seat at one of the stools at the other end of the counter. Sipped my drink quietly.

I tried to appear deep in thought, and ignore the other guardian in the room. But in my head I was remembering all of my merciless ways of torturing him, over and over again. He laughed at something. I would be breathing fire right now if I was Ifrit. I could only take this torture, of being stuck in the same room with him and not able to stick full of holes, so much longer.

I paid the bartender for the alcohol he put in my jug. I stood, attaching the jug to my wrist. And was leaving when Auron stood. 

"What do you want?" I demanded as I glared at him. I would have been glaring down at him, but he was taller than me. Damn heights.

"Nothing that you could give me." he replied in an emotionless voice. I turned on my heel, ready to storm out of here, when Auron grabbed my elbow. The door in the front opened. Emitting Seymour. All my annoyance at Auron dissolved as my hatred for Seymour took over. It was his fault I was here. His fault that I had to baby sit some girls who didn't know how to take care of themselves.

Seymour spotted us. He nodded in our direction, then went into a side door to the left. When he had exited the room, Auron dragged me out of there. He sensed that something or someone was going to get hurt very soon, if I had to stay longer.

Once outside the building. Surprise hit me. What was Maester Seymour doing in a run down place like that?

***

Yes, I know abrupt ending... but I have to get off now... because I have to go might come back and fix this..


	3. Seymour and Papers

Hello again.... yes I know the tone of the story changed at the end of the last chapter...... but I'll work it into this chapter....... just you wait and see........ yeahhhhh..... anyways...... I've got up to this part of the game *jumps around for joy*

ohhh by the way.. I forgot my disclaimers...

I own none of the characters.. except those of my creation... Like Tamika.. Arianna.. Spits.. and Cali..

yep

thats it

***

"What did you do that for?" I demanded of Auron, as I shook his hand off of my elbow. I placed my fists on my hips, and glared at him.

"You were going to do something stupid," replied Auron, "So I stopped you." Seriously, does he have to point out the obvious?

"Well, I think is obvious," I said, then turned on my heal, and headed back towards the door to the inn. Auron grabbed my arm.

"Oh no you don't." He told me. I tried to struggle in his grip. But of course, since he was macho man, I couldn't escape. "And what would you do?" he asked me. "Would you rampage in their, and burst into the room Seymour went into? For some reason I don't think that would work." I struggled again, trying to ignore the wisdom of his words. Nothing was working. He tightened his grip. I sighed, there was only one option. Play along, then capture Auron when he was sleeping, and torture him.

"He's up to something." I informed Auron. "I've a very suspicious feeling it has to do with me and my little group. And I don't know about you, but I like to know what people are trying to do with me, before they do it." I was hoping he would loosen his grip, so I could run inside. But, he didn't. Instead he tightened it more, as he dragged me away from the bar.

"I hate you!" I yelled at him. He laughed. I opened my eyes in surprise. I announce to the world that I hate him. And he has the gall to laugh.

"I'm sure you do." he chuckled, as if he found my feelings a joke.

"Of course I do!" I screamed at him. "You turn your back when I needed help, you, you, you." I was sputtering now.

"And I just saved your neck," I informed me, "If you had followed Seymour..." he left the threat open. I had enough. I had enough of him. Enough of his cockiness. I twisted in his grip, bringing my knee up into his groin area. He let go of me in his agony. I turned and ran back the way we came.

I tried entering the bar. It was locked. So, I took out my trusty katana, and broke whatever lock there had been. I rushed inside. It was empty, at least I thought it was, since there were no lights on. I tried opening the door Seymour had gone through. It opened, and I stumbled into the room.

Inside, was the bar tender, and Seymour. Both were out cold. On the table in front of them was some green alcoholic drink, and a few papers.

"What are you doing," Auron's gruff voice came from behind me. I dodged into the room, before he could grab me, and snatched up the papers, on the desk.

Auron followed, obviously curious of what was going on in the room. He picked up the bottle of green liquid, sniffed it, and sneezed. He laughed as he put it down.

"That's strong stuff," he remarked. I rolled my eyes, and turned my attention back onto the papers.

The first one read:

How to gain power:

1. Gain the trust of the people.

2. Gain followers.

3. Marry someone more powerful.

4. Kill somebody important

5. Take over the religion.

6. Take over Spira

I raised an eyebrow, as I wondered if Seymour had been drunk when he had written this. I handed that one to Auron, as I started on the next page.

Things to do to amuse self:

1. Send a ridiculous group on a pilgrimage.

2. Destroy places of importance to others (note. DO NOT destroy something I can use in the future)

3. Flirt with summoners.

4. Torture enemies.

5. Gain people's trust

6. Back stab whoever trusted you.

7. Gain power.

8. Get drunk.

9. Think up more ways to amuse self.

I shook my head at this one, and handed it to Auron. Now, I'm thinking that Seymour is really messed up. He has the strangest ways to amuse himself.

Seymour moaned in his sleep. I was considering killing him. I pulled out my katana again. Auron opened his eyes wide, as he realized what my intent could be. But, he made no move to stop me. I stood over Seymour, wondering what I should do about the Maester. What I wanted most was to be able to chop off his head. He annoyed me. But deep down inside, there was a small part of me that was human. That could not kill in cold blood. He rolled over, almost off of the table. I rapped him lightly on the temple, knocking him out.

I looked up to see Auron staring at me.

"Did you actually think I would kill him?" I asked, then turned on my heel. Not waiting for an answer. Auron caught up with me half way down the lane. He sighed. I glanced at him. I wondered whether he would have wanted me to kill Seymour or not.

"Do you care for drink?" he asked me, as he held up his flask, which obviously was filled with sake*. I nodded. While I took a swig, he put the papers that I had given him somewhere into the depths of his jacket. I let out a contented sigh as I handed back the flask. He definitely knew how to gain my friendship.

I yawned, it was getting late, and I had not slept in over thirty-six hours. I needed sleep soon, or I would get hyper. I hated when that happened.

Auron must have seen me yawn, because he said, "You do know that we probably won't be getting sleep tonight." Now, I gave him the full extent of my glare.

"What do you mean, that I won't be getting any sleep?" I demanded.

"Well, considering, that you just knocked out Seymour, and that I've stolen some papers," he pointed out matter of factly, "Oh, by the way did I mention we were being watched?"

"Why didn't you say anything if you knew this?" I was now sputtering at him.

"It would have done no good," he replied in his emotionless voice. "We are always watched in Guadosalam." I really hated not being informed about things. But what I wanted most, was to get out of this city as soon as possible. The feeling of being watched creeped me out. And it was growing, with every passing second.

***

* I don't really know what's in Auron's flask, a lot of people say sake... and I had my first sake like two days ago.... Its better hot than room temperature... (that's all I will tell you... apart from the fact that my cat was chasing me around in circles...)

Nooooooooooo.... no more funnies.... *sobs* it wasn't funny... I know... but I've got a really hilarious chapter in process (in my head)... yeps...

so pls don't leave me now....

review pls....

pls....

there was something I was going to say........... ummm I guess I can't remember.... pls pls review.... I'm going to start writing the next chapter tonight............. (smiles).... but first I need some brownies... 

oh oh oh I remember what I was going to say.... in French today... my teacher was like what would you do if there was no school (we were learning the verb tense conditional or whatever it is)... and I'm like I would run around in circles!! hehe (I said it in French of course... but ya now)


	4. Margaritas and Sake

Sooooooooo, I'm back... Yeah I know I was gone awhile... I had this really great chapter planed, and stuff... and it was funny too (I was hyper) but after a few days my hyper edge wore off, (still off), and well, then one of my computers died, (grrrrrrrrr b/c of my dad), and my bro gets priority over me on the computer (b/c he's in grade 12)...... grrrrrr..... sooo he was basically on the computer for four days straight.... then I decided to be nice to my body and actually go to bed before 1 am...... (my normal bed time is 4-5 am, and I wake up at 7:10)...... sooo then I didn't have time for the story...... and I spent my majority of my weekend at my friend's house.... I was going to do it after my work shift then go to her house, but guess what? instead of the nice 2-3 hour shift I was supposed to have, I get a 4 hour one... yeah I know it isn't much.. but it messed up my planning for the day....... yep.............. sooooo yeah.... I wish something could die.....

weeeeeeeeeeellllllll I could arrange that *evil laugh*

I'm going to end this Author's note now... cause I should do the story... and b/c after this I've got a f***ing huge English project, and French homework... and tests to study for annnnnnnnnndddddddd I'm shutting up......

Disclaimers: I own nothing..... not a thing...... except some names which I have previously mentioned....

***

"I wanna visit the Farplane," whined Cali, giving me a puppy dog face. This being her millionth complaint, the others in the group gave her evil glares. Even Yuna was trying her best not to strangle Cali. So I decided to reason with her.

"Why do you want to go to the Farplane?" I asked. Cali perked up immediatly at the thought she might actually go.

"Well you see," she began, "there was this mouse thingamajig that I had, like you know those things at the temple we got Ixion at? Well, anyways, I used to have one like that, as a pet. And, well it died two years ago, and I was thinking that I could maybe see it again, to say goodbye." I sighed, it would be better to just knock her out.

"Cali," I replied, "for the thousandth time, we cannot go to the farplane. We are on the run. In other words, we are running away. Why? because we took something from Seymour, that I believe he'll miss very much. Besides, the others have already gone to the farplane. We wouldn't want them to get bored, now would we?"

"I suppose not." Cali said a bit upset. I hated it when she didn't look happy. I hated myself for hating it when she didn't looked happy. I hated myself when I hated myself for hating it when she didn't look happy. I hated myself for confusing myself. (A/N going to stop that now).

"Look," I comforted Cali, "We are going to the Thunder Plains," my saying this initiated a squeak from Rikku, "and you know Spits, she'll jump into the first lightening bolt she sees. So can I trust you to help me make sure that she doesn't get herself fried?" Cali nodded in agreement. We both knew that Spits would jump in the way of a lightening bolt just to see what would happen.

We rounded the last bend before the dark and gloomy valley, accented by streaks of lightening every few seconds. Rikku was whimpering. It was obvious she was scared to death. And crawled around, trying to keep as far away from the lightening as possible. 

I continued walking, ignoring any pleas coming from Rikku. It was best to get the lightening over with quickly. I prayed that Cali remembered what I told her to do with Spits. I didn't have to worry about Tammy or the others. They all knew how to cross the plains. (Well maybe not Rikku, but she wasn't my responsibility).

We met with that old priest guy, who told us interesting facts about the plains. I would have liked to have spent more time with him, but Rikku complained more when we weren't moving, and Spits, looked like she was going to jump up any second and get zapped.

We kept on finding these interesting stones, that had those annoying cactus guys on it. Well we also found all these chests. Its really nice to find one and all, but I think that instead of leaving my money and items on the ground, I would keep them for myself. You can never tell who is going to hog them all. *cough* Seymour.

The rest stop was up ahead. And so far no accidents.

*Crackkkkk BOOOOOOOM*

Dammit, I hate it when things happen just because you say something's almost over. Looking over the group, I was expecting to find the worst. What I did find was a terrified Rikku clutching Auron. Man, I pity the guy. And, Spits trying to look very innocent, while holding up a piece of metal that looked suspiciously like a lightening rod. Looking innocent was very hard considering she looked like a cat that had been through the dryer, with her hair sticking up on end, and also the huge burn, that must be covering her whole body. 

"Ow," mouthed Spits. I stomped over to her. Threw the rod from her hand, and grabbed her by the remains of her collar, and dragged her to the rest stop.

It was obvious that this stop was going to take awhile. So, I ended up booking two rooms for the night (one for me, one for the others), and let Auron deal with his group.

Cali was trying her best to cure Spits. But, nothing it seemed would work. So Tammy was begging Yuna and Lulu for help. Which they did probably only to make her shut up.* Which of course included the ever annoying Tidus, who just had to be with Yuna all the time. And, I mean all the time. She even had to tell him to leave the bathroom, when he followed her in there. 

I escaped to my room. I couldn't wait until this pilgrimage would be over. I flung off my coat onto this nearest chair, which somehow emitted a grunt.

"What do you think you are doing?" I demanded of Auron, as he pulled my coat off of himself.

"Umm, sitting?" he replied. Wow, smart answer.

"Why are you here?" I demanded again.

"Well," he started, "there were only two rooms left. So, I would have to sleep with Kimahri and Tidus. Well, Tidus is extremely annoying, even in his sleep. Don't ask me how, because you don't want to know. And well, Kimahri snores really loudly. So, I was thinking I could maybe stay here." I growled at him.

"You get the floor." I said through clenched teeth. Here I was thinking of actually getting some sleep, since I like haven't had any in what, three days. I grabbed my flask my side. Chugging my margarita down. Bleh, I forgot to get Spits or Tammy to put an blizzard on itfrom . Ah, what the heck. I chugged some more.

"That, looks like a good idea." There goes Auron, stating the obvious again. He grabbed his own flask filled with sake, and started to chug down some too.

"Ahh," I sigh, "finished." Woah, head rush. Maybe I shouldn't have chugged the whole flask. Auron, finished a second later.

Oh, uh, effects of alcohol were starting to set in.

"Woah, the room moving." I said in a fit of giggles. Inwardly I winced. I really didn't have much control over my outwards actions/words whenever I had a bit too much to drink. "Hey, Auron. Do ya have anymore?" He opened his coat to reveal four more flasks hidden away. 

About ten minutes later, Auron and I were wobbling around the halls, when we intercepted Lulu.

"Hey Lulu," I called out to her, waving my hand. Which undoubtedly made me lose my balance. And I had to grab onto the nearest thing, which turned out to be Rin, to stop myself from falling. Auron tried his best at whistling at Lulu, and then Auron and I fell down in a heap of giggles. Yes, Auron was giggling.** 

Lulu quickly turned around, and hurried back into her room. We must have scarred her for life.

"Ahem," Rin cleared his throat. I giggled. In my previous giggling fit, I had dragged him down to the floor with me.

"Hey Rin," I said in something that was obviously not a whisper. "You look funny." It was at this time, that I realized that Auron was guzzling down another flask of sake. Which I grabbed from him, and then ran through the halls. Which was an extremely difficult task, and guzzled the rest of the liquid. Which resulted in me passing out ten minutes later.

***

* sry Tess

** Try picturing this. I can't but if I could, I bet it would be hilarious.

Yeah I know awful chapter....

but hey....

can't think properly....

soo hope to write the next one soon........

yeah

Review, and it might (probably not though, but review anyways... pls) come quicker


End file.
